Solo un día
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: ―Solo un día… ―musitó, bajando la cabeza y dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran―… Es todo lo que pido… un día a tu lado Tenten…
1. Shino

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

 **Aclaratorias:**

 **Ligero OoC**

 **Este fic toma lugar despues de Last, digo esto para que se puedan imaginar bien a Shino, que edad podría tener y como se podría ver.**

* * *

 **Shino**

La luz del sol veraniego se filtraba atreves de las frondosas copas de los árboles, humedad y calor insoportables… Pero para él, que se movía inmutable entre los árboles, era otro día más.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la rama de un árbol, afincó la mirada, distinguiendo un escarabajo hércules de color diferente, un albino. Caminó apacible hasta el árbol mientras insectos salían de su cuerpo, paso a paso y sosteniendo la caja de insectos que llevaba a cuesta; subía por el árbol hasta llegar a la rama donde sus insectos habían sometido al que buscaba capturar.

―Tranquilo… ―pronunció extendiendo su mano, cerrando su puño, sentándose en la rama. Lentamente abrió su mano contemplando al escarabajo, este se sacudió y lo encaró, quedándose quieto― Para ti es un problema ser notorio… ―pronunció por lo bajo Shino sin apartar la mirada del insecto.―… A diferencia mía, que… pasó invisible la mayor parte del tiempo ―el escarabajo ladeo su cuerno, como si entendiera las palabras que se le dirigían―… Si yo pude encontrar a alguíen, sé que tú tambien. Se fuerte. ―Shino alzo su mano, el escarabajo se sacudió, extendió sus alas y salió volando a lo desconocido.

Suspiró, y solo una palabra salió de sus labios "Tenten…". Quería verla, quería pasar un rato con ella, hacía ya varios meses que no lograba conseguir un solo momento tranquilo para disfrutarlo con su novia…

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Aquel día fue uno extraño, Shino observaba y capturaba algunos insectos como de costumbre cuando escuchó un grito a la distancia "¡Cuidado!". El permaneció inmutable, pero sus insectos no; salieron en enjambres formando una pared a su lado, deteniendo una enorme Shuriken perdida mientras muchos otros golpes secos resonaban a su alrededor. Shino suspiro, extendió la mano sujetando la enorme arma mientras los insectos regresaban a su interior.

―Shino ¡¿te encuentras bien!? ―cuestiono Tenten, tanto sorprendida como impactada.

―Deberías ser más precavida ―pronunció Shino, colocándose píe y extendiéndole la enorme Shuriken a Tenten quien la recibió apenada.

―Lo siento, mi culpa. Te alcance a ver cuánto solté la Shuriken, no pude… ¿Shino? ―Tenten se detuvo cuando creyó ver algo similar a una mueca de confusión en Shino, algo muy raro en su inexpresivo rostro.

―Es extraño que digas que me viste, son muy pocos lo que lo hacen ―pronunció extrañado.

―Oye, que seas extraño no significa que no te vea, ¡te la pasas por aquí todo el tiempo! ―Nuevamente, una pequeña mueca en sus cejas mostró la sorpresa de Shino― ¿Y que haces tanto tiempo por estos lados?

―¿Qué haces tú?

―Yo pregunte primero ―respondió Tenten mientras la Shuriken desaparecía de su mano y se cruzaba de brazos.

Shino apuntó al lugar donde se encontraba, señalando una caja de acetato con uno ciempiés en su interior― estaba observando y recolectando algunos insectos, ¿y tú?

―Entrenando ―Respondió Tenten apuntando a la copa de los árboles. Shino alzo la mirada viendo un blanco en la misma―. Aunque siendo honesta, me parece extraño que estés por estos lados, por lo general te ubicas un poco más al norte.

―¿Sabes que lugares frecuento? ―cuestionó intrigado.

―Necesito, de otra manera hubiéramos tenido esta conversación muchas otras veces en el pasado ―respondió. Tenten suspiró rascándose la nuca―. De todas maneras, lamento el susto; si quieres, te invito algo de tomar o comer para compensarlo, tú eliges. ―agregó con una sonrisa.

Bajo sus lentes obscuros, Shino parpadeó un par de veces confuso, pero a la final aceptó. Sin embargo, este no fue el único encuentro entre estos dos, desde entonces Shino ayudaba a Tenten a entrenar, y esta le indicaba en qué lugar podía ir a ver o recolectar insectos cada vez que se topaba con alguna colonia de algo o insectos "extraños" (es decir, la gran mayoría para ella).

Estos constantes y muy sutiles roces lentamente hicieron que algo naciera entre los dos, lo cual eventualmente terminó en el inicio del noviazgo de ambos, y de esto hace ya más de cuatro años.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Shino suspiró una vez más, observando los insectos que había capturado, y tras unos segundos de contemplarlos, abrió la tapa.

―Salgan ―pronunció, guindando la caja en una rama cercana. No le producía nada, aquello que era algo que le producía paz y respiro desde niño, ahora se sentía vacío. Una sensación horrible se apoderaba nuevamente de él.

―Tenten… ―musitó, removiéndose los lentes y restregándose los ojos. No la podía culpar por nada, no había razón para hacerlo o molestase. Así como él se ocupaba con las tareas que se le asignaban, ella también con estas así como con su proyecto personal de su tienda de armas, simplemente, estaba atareada-

―¿Huh? ―lagrimas se asomaban. La muerte de su amigo Neji le había sentido, pero no había llorado, la muerte del Sandaime fue dolorosa, pero no había derramado lagrima alguna; y ahora, sin razón alguna derramaba lagrimas…

―Tenten… ―pronunciar su nombre le dolió más que nunca, la extrañaba, le dolía no verla, no poder pasar un rato calmado a su lado, un momento duradero y no uno fugaz como los que había vivido estos últimos meses.

Y es que esos instantes, esos momentos fugaces que vivía con Tenten últimamente, le recordaba algo que jamás creyó importarle en el pasado… Solo, estaba solo una vez más, era invisible de nuevo… Y ahora, esa soledad le dolía.

―Solo un día… ―musitó, bajando la cabeza y dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran―… Es todo lo que pido… un día a tu lado Tenten…

* * *

 **Hola, este fic nació de dos cosas: primero, mi obsesión reciente con estos dos como parejas, y segundo… dejémoslo en lo primero ¿sí? En fin, espero les haya gustado, esto serán nada más que tres capítulos y más nada. Como siempre, a la espera de sus reviews, sin más que decir, se despide su amigo AM :)**


	2. Tenten

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

 **Aclaratorias:**

 **Ligero OoC**

* * *

 **Tenten.**

Encontrar un espacio tranquilo para descansar en Konoha podía resultar un problema, pero en las afueras de esta; la historia era otra. Una pequeña granja a un lado del sendero principal servía como punto de descanso para los viajeros y mercaderes, lo único que se escuchaba era la música que producía la naturaleza.

―Aquí está su orden señorita ―pronuncio la mesera mientras colocaba una taza de té frente a Tenten.

―Muchas gracias ―agradeció Tenten con una sonrisa, cerrando su agenda y colocándola a un lado.

―¿Algo más? ―Tenten negó, agradeciendo la atención. La chica bajo su cabeza, retirándose, dejando a la castaña sola con sus pensamientos.

―Creí que no lo lograría ―pronunció Tenten satisfecha, dándole un sorbo a su taza de té y recostándose a la pared victoriosa. El día había sido agitado, pero nada nuevo para Tenten quien en los últimos meses había estado atareada hasta más no poder, no solo con las misiones; sino con su proyecto personal de abrir una tienda de armas. Conseguir tanto proveedores como clientes resultaba un poco más difícil de lo que esperaba, mucho más en una época que apuntaba a la paz.

Un grito de miedo sobresaltó a Tenten, quien rápidamente se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la cocina. La chica que la había atendido yacía en el suelo con un enorme ciempiés trepando por su pierna.

―¡No te muevas! ―ordenó Tenten a la aterrorizada chica y a su compañera y amiga personal, que sostenía un trapo para tratar de sacudir al enorme insecto.― Quédate quieta ―agregó sin apartar la mirada del ciempiés, colocándose de rodillas, alcanzando un cuchillo de una repisa cercana.

El ciempiés súbitamente se detuvo moviendo sus antenas en todas direcciones, abriendo y cerrando sus pinzas. ―Tranquilo, no voy hacerte daño… ―musitó acercando el filo del cuchillo a la pierna de la chica y al enorme insecto― Ven aquí… ―. El frío metal tocó la pierna de la muchacha, rozándola mientras se acercaba al ciempiés. El insecto permanecía inmóvil y a la expectativa.

―Carne, comida, lo quesea ―ordenó Tenten. La otra chica de inmediato alcanzo un pedazo de pescado crudo entregándoselo a la castaña, esta lo coloco cerca del mango del cuchillo.

La cabeza del ciempiés ahora miraba la carnada de Tenten, esta acercó un poco más el filo del cuchillo, dejando que el jugo de la carne corriera por el metal, tentando al insecto que lentamente empezó a trepar por la hoja. Cuando más de la mitad del cuerpo del ciempiés se encontraba en la hoja, Tenten levantó el cuchillo, quitando el insecto de la pierna de la chica; se acercó a una ventana y lo dejo caer afuera de la casa con el trozo de carne.

―Gr-gracias ―tartamudeó la chica aun recuperándose de la mala experiencia.

―No hay porque darlas ―respondió Tenten con una sonrisa― Tienes mucha suerte de no haber sido picada, los ciempiés son agresivos por naturaleza, si hubieras intentado sacudirlo con el trapo, de seguro hubiera picado lo primero a su alcance. Uno de ese tamaño te hubiera causado una muy fea hinchazón… ―sin darse cuenta, estaba hablando de manera natural acerca del ciempiés, explicando el daño que podía causar, de su dieta, inclusive de las propiedades nutricionales del mismo… arrepintiéndose de haberlo arrojado por la ventana, pues se le estaba antojado uno.

―Sabes mucho de insectos, no sabía que te gustaban Tenten-san ―comentó sorprendida la otra chica. Tenten se encogió entre hombros dándole poca importancia al comentario.

―A mi novio le fascinan ― _sin mencionar que vive con una colonia de ellos dentro de él―_ así que algo se me ha pegado ―terminó riéndose Tenten, una risa que lentamente se apagaba hasta dejar una extraña sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña.

―¿Te encuentras bien Tenten-san? ―cuestionó la chica, palabras que hicieron que Tenten regresara en sí. Sacudió su cabeza, entregando una sonrisa nerviosa antes de regresar a su mesa.

―Shino… ―musitó Tenten apagada, dando un sorbo a su té. Suspiró― Hace cuanto ya… ¿dos, tres meses? ―se cuestionó― creó que más… ―guardó silencio, bajando su mirada apagada, no podía recordar con exactitud cuándo fue la última vez que pasó un rato agradable y apacible con Shino.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Era medió día, Tenten había terminado su práctica de tiro, lo cual significaba que iría a comer con Shino, pero este tenía otros planes; había preparado un bento para ese día. En un comienzo la idea emocionó a la castaña… Pero tan pronto lo abrió, termino arqueando y mostrando un completo desagrado por la comida que Shino había preparado.

―Sé que te gustan los insectos Shino, ¡Pero esto es el colmo! ―negó Tenten, haciendo a un lado el bento que tenía una ensalada aderezada con insectos. Más repugnancia le dio ver a Shino morder un ciempiés. ―¡Creí que te gustaban, no que te los comías!

―Son muy nutricionales, tienen muchas proteínas ―respondió Shino mientras mordía una vez más el ciempiés― no es muy diferente a comer carne.

―¡Pues me rehusó! ―renegó la castaña cruzándose de brazos

―Pruébalos.

―¡No!

―Tenten… ―llamó Shino con voz firme, Tenten le entregó una mirada decidida… una que lentamente fue perdiendo fuerzas ante el inexpresivo rostro de Shino― un solo bocado… Si no te gustan, te invitó donde quieras.

Tenten afincó su mirada, mientras Shino permaneció inmutable… Al final, Tenten termino cediendo y aceptó la petición del moreno. Shino alcanzó el ciempiés del bento de Tenten y se lo acerco ― _Porque esto tiene que ser tan raro…―_ pensó Tenten mientras abría su boca para recibir la desagradable criatura… o eso pensó.

―¿Y bien? ―cuestionó Shino mientras Tenten mordía y saboreaba su exótica comida.

―No está mal… ―pronunció después de tragar― es un poco duro…o más bien, crujiente el exterior. Pero no es tan malo de sabor, de hecho; el interior es muy suave... ―Tenten parpadeó un par de veces, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo; pero esta vez fue ella quien tomó el ciempiés y lo mordió de manera voluntaria.

―Me alegra que te gusten ―pronunció Shino mientras regresaba a su comida.

―Shino… ―llamó Tenten algo apagada. Shino la observo, Tenten se encontraba esquiva, su mirada se encontraba algo apagada― Sabes Shino, tenemos ya un tiempo haciendo esto, entrenando y saliendo juntos… y me preguntaba sí…

―Tenten…

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Tenten introdujo su mano dentro de su qipao, sacando un collar dorado con un escarabajo del mismo metal, uno que Shino le había regalado aquel día; cuando oficializaron y comenzaron su noviazgo. Suspiró recostándose contra la pared. Sus ojos se posaron nuevamente sobre su agenda.

―De verdad… hace cuanto… ―musitó una vez más. Alcanzo el pequeño libro de cuero y lo abrió, viendo página tras página como sus días estaban llenos de diligencias, una tras otra, apenas dándole tiempo para comer y dormir. No es que molestaran o agotaran a Tenten, ella disfrutaba de su trabajo; pero se había inmerso tanto en el mismo que se había olvidado de algo más…

―¡Al diablo con esto! ―vociferó golpeando la mesa con tal fuerza que asustó a las dos chicas. Tomó su taza de té tomándose el resto, se levantó y salió de la tienda con dirección a konoha, con una sola y única meta en mente, una que dispuesta a cumplir sin importar que.

* * *

 **Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo del este threeshot, y antes de que digan algo de Tenten comer ciempiés… Bueno, busque un poco de información hacerca de los gustos de Tenten… Le gusta la comida china (bastante obvio) y los ciempiés son comida china, una bastante inusual… ¡Pero lo son!**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, el siguiente será el último. Sin más que decir, se despide su amigo, AM, hasta la proxima :)**


	3. Solo un día

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

 **Aclaratorias:**

 **Ligero OoC**

* * *

 **Solo un día**

La mañana había comenzado como cualquier otra, el sol no había salido cuando Shino se encontraba despierto, dispuesto a prepararse su desayuno, plan que fue interrumpido cuando alguien golpeó a su puerta, más interesante aún fue escuchar la voz de quien menos se esperaba.

― _¿Tenten?_ ―se preguntó confundido. Según el itinerario que esta le había dejado, aún faltaban un par de días para que regresara a Konoha. Abrió la puerta y efectivamente ahí estaba Tenten. De la nada, la chica se lanzó a su cuello abrazándolo y tomando desprevenido al castaño, para seguidamente empezar hablar y hablar. Shino intentó calmarla, pero no parecía escuchar.

―Tenten ―llamó con un tono ligeramente elevado a su casual, pero fue así que logró conseguir la atención de la castaña― respira ―ordenó, y esta obedeció vaciando sus pulmones― hablemos adentro.

Shino llevó un par de tazas de té a la sala, sentándose al lado de Tenten y entregándole su taza. ―Gracias ―pronunció con una sonrisa antes de darle un sorbo.

―Llegas antes tiempo, ¿Sucedió algo? ―cuestionó Shino confundido.

―Sí, recordé algo… ―pronunció con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.― aun que en verdad me gustaría decir que "recordé algo"

―No comprendo.

―Exactamente eso… ―respondió Tenten cabizbaja―… Es que, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que pasamos un rato agradable. Desde que comencé con mi proyecto de abrir una tienda de armas he estado tan ajetreada que no hemos tenido tiempo para nada que no sea trabajo. Ok, nos vemos cada cuanto para comer o me ayudas cuando estoy en la aldea, pero siempre está el agite y trabajo como tal.

―Lo sé ―respondió Shino inmutado ante las palabras de Tenten.

―¿Y no te molesta esto?

―¿Porque tendría? ―cuestionó Shino. ―Tú estás comenzado lo quieres hacer, un proyecto personal, yo estoy trabajando en la academia, sin mencionar que incluso en estas épocas que apuntan a la paz se nos siguen asignando misiones. No es que estemos perdiendo el tiempo ni nada, simplemente… ―un golpe en la frente de Shino lo silenció, observo nuevamente a Tenten, esta vez encontrando a una Tenten algo molesta. Shino suspiró.

―No me molesta… ―respondió, colocando la taza de té en la mesita frente a ellos y sujetando la mano de Tenten―… pero extraño un momento de paz a tu lado. ―la expresión de Tenten rápidamente se transformó a una sonrisa.

―Hagamos algo ―propuso Tenten más animada, colocando la taza de té en la mesa y recostándose sobre el hombro de Shino.

―¿Qué tal si no hacemos nada? ―cuestionó Shino. A Tenten le tomó unos segundos analizar la propuesta de Shino, separándose de este completamente extrañada. Shino aclaró―. No estoy en contra de que hagamos algo. Pero si tenemos tiempo sin salir propiamente dicho, tenemos aún más tiempo sin pasar un rato tranquilo nosotros dos solos, en la comodidad de nuestros hogares. De por sí, no es que nos viésemos todos los días para empezar.

Tenten parpadeó tras escuchar la propuesta, era sumamente tentativa y no tardó en aceptarla con una gran sonrisa. Shino asintió ―voy a prepararte un baño, creó que aún tengo algo de ropa tuya por aquí ―enunció mientras se levantaba, pidiéndole que lo siguiera. A lo cual Tenten no se resistió a lanzar una pregunta traviesa.

―¿Y que has hecho con mi ropa Shino-kun? ―Shino se detuvo, giró encarando a una divertida Tenten a la expectativa, suspiró antes de reanudar su marcha, a lo que seguidamente escuchó una risa traviesa de la castaña.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Shino había terminado de preparar el desayuno cuando Tenten se presentó, aún con una toalla secándose el cabello y vistiendo ropas que no eran precisamente de ellas.

―Esa franela es mía.

―Lo sé ―respondió Tenten divertida colocando la toalla a un lado mientras se sentaba.

―¿No te di unas ropas tuyas?

―Si lo hiciste ―replicó Tenten. Shino no dijo nada más, no tenía sentido; simplemente se sentó frente a ella. ―Por cierto, no tienes que…

―Pedí un permiso por "asuntos personales"―se anticipó Shino, mientras agradecía por la comida― Me fue concedido.

―¿Y si te lo hubieran negado? ―cuestionó intrigada

―"Pedir" es relativo a interpretación―respondió Shino, Tenten sonrió divertida.

No podía negar que la propuesta de Shino había sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, no recordaba esa tranquilidad y libertad que se puede tener con su pareja cuando se encuentran solos disfrutando de actividades simple y cotidianas.

Después del desayuno, ambos procedieron alimentar la colección de insectos de Shino, disponer de los cuerpos de aquellos que hubiesen muertos y disecar aquellos que Shino no tuviera ya disecados. Tente ayudó a Shino a limpiar… o más bien reorganizar su casa (ya que la de este era una casa bastante pulcra) trabajo que normalmente hacía con ayuda de sus insectos, pero no se comparaba al hacerlo con ayuda de Tenten.

Pero la mayor parte del día y la tarde se fueron en anécdotas y simples memorias que databan de todos los momentos distintos: desde sus años en la academia, vivencias con sus compañeros de equipo, hasta los más recientes de los últimos meses en los que no había podido pasar un tiempo juntos.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

La noche había llegado, Shino descansaba en su cama, nada más con un short y una franela blanca, leyendo un libro de entomología cuando Tenten se presenta en su habitación, recién bañada, nuevamente llevando ropas de Shino.

―Insistes en seguir usando mi ropa…

―Es grande, cómoda y tiene tu aroma. ―respondió Tenten con una sonrisa. Shino suspiró, colocando el libro en la mesa de noche a su lado. Una sonrisa traviesa se hizo presente en la castaña mientras se acerca a la orilla del lado de la cama que se encontraba Shino; este le extendió la mano, la cual Tenten aceptó, pasando su pierna por encima de Shino, colocandose y acostándose sobre este.

―¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de que lleves esos lentes obscuros ? ―cuestionó mientras acariciaba la mejilla del castaño.

―¿No, nunca me lo has dicho? ―respondió este extrañado. Tenten sonrió, sujetó los lentes por las patas, removiéndoselos y colocándolos a un lado, revelando los filosos y negros ojos de Shino.

―Que soy la única… ―pronunció, cerrando la distancia entre sus rostros, sin apartar la mirada de los profundos ojos de Shino―… que puede ver lo hermosos que son tus ojos. ―completó antes de terminar de unir sus labios con los de Shino, quien no se hizo de rogar; introduciendo sus manos debajo de la camisa para acariciar la piel de Tenten, sacando un dulce gemido a la castaña.

Casi de inmediato, Shino cambió de posición, colocándose arriba de Tenten y procediendo a morder el cuello de la castaña, quien terminó por aferrarse a la espalda de su pareja extasiada por la sensación. No lo pensaba negar, extrañaba esas caricias, el trató que él le daba cuando se encontraban solos, sus manos tañando su cuerpo, sus labios saboreando su carne.

Sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más, contemplándose en silencio, una sonrisa gentil se marcó en los labios de Tenten mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Shino.

―Gracias por notarme, por estar y seguir a mi lado.

―No tienes por qué darlas ―respondió Tenten, acariciando una vez más su perfil― Aquí seguiré siempre que me necesites. Te amo Shino.

―Y yo a ti Tenten. ―pronunció, sellando una vez más sus labios con los de Tenten. Las caricias siguieron, los juegos también… Pero en un pacto silencioso acordaron no llevarlo más allá de eso. Y es que no era una pasión desmedida como aquella vez donde experimentaron por primera vez el cuerpo del otro, no. Era una dulce y agradable sensación, un puro y sincero sentimiento el que habitó en ellos esa noche.

Y es que… Solo un día al lado de quien amas… es todo lo que se necesita para llenar el vacio de cien días de separación.

-Fin-

 **Fin y se quedó ahí, sin epilogo ni nada, y es oficial. Sé que tiendo a continuar mis obras finalizadas pero esta no, y este es un recordatorio de ello.**

 **Si estaban esperando Lemon cuando se empezó a subir de tono… pues no XD nunca fue mi intención ponerlo… aunque no voy a negar que estuviera en la idea original. Pero a la final lo vi realmente innecesario y me gustó más esta idea. No quería confundir esto con una simple noche de pasión.**

 **Admito que me costó un poco la frase final, eso y el inicio fue lo que más me costó .**

 **Y obviamente, lo más difícil para mí fue trabajar a Shino en genero romántico... Hacer que mostrara sentimientos sin sacarlo mucho de personaje, pero claro esta, dejare que ustedes juzguen eso. Sin mencionar que es la primera vez que trabajo a Tenten y a Shino como protagonistas... o siquiera los incluyo en fic como tal**

 **Por último y no menos importante, un agradecimiento especial a Liuliel Wiedii por haber señalado y ayudado a corregir varios errores, incluso hasta mejorar el final :)**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y como siempre, estaré a la espera de sus reviews, hasta entonces, cya :)**


End file.
